Encontro com Moegi
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Já imaginou o nosso querido Neji Hyuuga num encontro? E com a Moegi? Algo me diz que isso não vai acabar do jeito esperado.


**Encontro com Moegi**

Tudo começa no Ichiraku. Muitos ninjas se reuniam lá para comer depois do treinamento. Entre eles, estava Neji Hyuuga.

**Neji: **Que coisa mais ridícula! Não aguentava mais o Lee com aquele papo de "fogo da juventude"! Ele não pode ficar um dia sem falar isso?

Quem passava por ali achava que Neji estava louco, pois não havia ninguém ao seu lado ouvindo o que ele dizia. Bem, pelo menos por algum tempo!

**Voz: **Oi!

Neji olhou para o lado ao ouvir o cumprimento, e notou que era quem ele menos esperava.

**Neji: **O que você quer comigo, Moegi?

Moegi sorriu com a pergunta.

**Moegi: **Quero ficar com você!

Neji arregalou os olhos. Ele tinha ouvido bem? Moegi queria ficar com ele?

**Neji: **Bateu a cabeça, garota? Você não pode ficar comigo!

**Moegi: **Por que não? Não vejo ninguém te acompanhando!

Mesmo com os protestos de Neji, Moegi sentou ao seu lado no Ichiraku.

**Teuchi: **O que vai querer, minha jovem?

**Moegi: **O mesmo que ele!

Neji bateu a cabeça no balcão. Essa garota já estava tirando-o do sério. Pra se livrar dela, resolveu comer depressa o seu ramen, pagar a conta e ir embora. Mas Moegi fez o mesmo, indo atrás de Neji logo em seguida.

**Neji: **Por que está me seguindo?

**Moegi: **Eu já te disse: quero ficar com você!

Uma veia saltou na testa de Neji.

**Neji: **Garota, quantos anos você tem?

**Moegi: **Tenho 11!

**Neji: **Sou 5 anos mais velho! Não vai dar certo!

**Moegi: **Você que está dizendo! Eu não ligo a mínima para a idade!

Moegi agarrou o braço de Neji, que não conseguiu se livrar por causa da força da garota. Era forte para uma gennin, e olha que ele era um Jounnin. Logo o constrangimento, por parte de Neji, ficou maior. As pessoas que viam os dois juntos achavam que Neji estava tendo um encontro com Moegi.

**Vozes: **_Com quem será... com quem será... com quem será que a Moegi vai casar?_

**Neji:** O QUE ESTÃO INSINUANDO?

Neji estava furioso por causa da gozação. Moegi, por outro lado, nem ligava.

**Moegi: **Eu amo essa música!

Antes que Neji pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Moegi o arrastou para a sorveteria. Naruto, Kiba e Lee estavam lá, e viram os dois entrando. E pior: quando Moegi viu Naruto, foi até ele, arrastando o Neji junto.

**Naruto: **Uau Neji, eu não sabia que você se interessava por garotas tão novas!

**Neji: **EU O QUE?! AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!

Neji quis partir pra cima do Naruto, mas não o fez porque Kiba e Lee o seguravam.

**Kiba: **Calma, Neji! Não se estressa!

**Lee: **É! O Naruto estava só brincando!

**Neji: **BRINCADEIRA OU NÃO, EU VOU ACABAR COM ELE!

**Naruto: **_Com quem será... com quem será... com quem será que o Neji vai casar? Vai depender... vai depender... vai depender se a Moegi vai querer!_

**Moegi: **É claro que vou querer!

**Neji: **EU MATO VOCÊ, NARUTO!

Para o azar de Neji, e a sorte de Naruto, Moegi arrastou o Hyuuga dali.

**Moegi: **Neji-kun, não precisava ser tão duro com o Naruto!

**Neji: **Ele mereceu! E não me chame de "Neji-kun"!

**Moegi: **Por que não? É um apelido muito fofo!

**Neji: **E íntimo! Coisa que a gente não é! Mal nos falamos!

Por onde passavam, a música do "casamento" era cantada. Neji quase estrangulou os "cantores". Depois de algum tempo, Moegi olhou para o céu, onde já podia se ver a lua cheia.

**Moegi: **Nossa, eu não havia reparado que já era tão tarde! Minha mãe deve estar preocupada!

**Neji: **Então vai pra casa, ora!

**Moegi: **Me acompanha? Nada melhor que ir pra casa acompanhada de um Jounnin!

Ela fez um olhar insistente, fazendo Neji dar um suspiro.

**Neji:** Hunf! Tá legal!

**Moegi: **Eba!

Moegi ia sorrindo pelo caminho, agarrada no braço de Neji, enquanto este continuava emburrado. Foi o dia mais constrangedor de sua vida.

**Neji: **Achei que seu time teria missão hoje!

**Moegi: **Cuidar de gatos é uma missão bem simples! Nem precisamos de muito tempo! Opa, chegamos na minha casa!

**Neji: **Ótimo! Agora eu já posso ir pra minha casa!

Neji ia seguir caminho, mas Moegi ficou na sua frente. Ele ficou confuso, até Moegi pular no seu pescoço e o beijar na boca. O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, sem falar que quase ficou sem ar depois do beijo.

**Moegi: **Boa noite!

Foi a última frase de Moegi, antes de entrar em casa. Ao se recuperar do choque, Neji foi pra mansão Hyuuga, indo direto pro seu quarto. Ao deitar na cama, somente uma frase escapou dos lábios dele.

**Neji: **Acho que estou apaixonado!

FIM!!!

* * *

Resolvi escrever uma fic da Moegi porque não tem muitas dela. Desculpem se foi com o Neji. Comentem só se gostaram.


End file.
